


What U Need?

by Sazzzandora



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Comfort Sex, First Dates, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Students, University, seriously how, sulay - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Als Yifan wie aus dem Nichts und vollkommen grundlos mit Junmyeon Schluss macht, bricht für diesen eine Welt zusammen. Er isst kaum noch, zieht sich zurück und will am liebsten bloß noch in seinen Erinnerungen leben. Doch als er nach einer peinlichen, durchzechten Partynacht den nahezu aufdringlichen Yixing kennen lernt, schlägt sein Leben gezwungenermaßen einen neuen Weg ein. Der Chinese ist von Beginn an hellauf vom nach wie vor trauernden Junmyeon begeistert und lässt ihm keine ruhige Minute mehr. Er versucht mit allen Mitteln, Junmyeon aufzubauen, obwohl dieser noch zu sehr an seinem Ex hängt.  // (College -) AU // SuLay / Kim (Suho) Junmyeon x Zhang (Lay) Yixing // Ex. SuRis / Kris x Suho // Gastauftritte: Tao + D.O + XiuChen + SeBaek + OC            (Diese Kurzbeschreibung 4 President ey, die könnte sich noch ändern...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen!
> 
> Das ist allen voran für alle SuLay-Fans, die bestimmt total ausgehungert sind, wenn wir mal bedenken, dass aktuell immer noch nur OT8 on stage ist >.>
> 
> Ich hab schon seit 100 Jahren eine halbe FF hier, die eigentlich ein Spin-Off werden sollte, aber hey, das Hauptding ist ja noch nicht einmal in Arbeit, falls es denn je kommt :D ALSO musst Du Dich hiermit begnügen.
> 
> Deshalb jetzt hier das Spin-Off als eigenständiges Dingsdabumsda. Zumindest der Prolog. Bei meinem aktuellen Zeitplan würde ich einfach mal nichts erwarten ^^''
> 
> Ich hoffe Du freust dich dennoch über die Story/Idee <3 
> 
> Den Prolog hier lass ich einfach mal so stehen und ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn Du mich wissen lässt, was Du bisher von der Story/Idee hältst!
> 
>  
> 
> Viel Spaß~

*

 

 

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Sehun neugierig, "Sogar Baek hat euch durch das Telefon gehört. Tao, seit wann zickt ihr euch wieder so an?"

Wir standen nun zu dritt im Türrahmen des Zimmers unserer Mitbewohnerin Julyn, die aus unerklärlichen Gründen wie verrückt ihre Sachen verräumte. 

"Seit sie es für nötig hält, mir ihren behinderten DVD-Player auszustecken und mir meine DVD nicht wiederzugeben!"

"Ich hab den Film bezahlt, Tao!", fuhr sie ihn auf Mandarin an.

"Du hast ihn mir geschenkt, ist das dein Ernst?! Zu meinem Geburtstag, ich fass es nicht! Geschenkt ist geschenkt, du bist so scheiße erzogen, Mädchen!"

"Tao, entspann dich", warf ich ruhig ein, "Wir klären das in Ruhe."

Sie rollte bloß mit den Augen. 

"Spiel dich nicht auf wie meine Mutter, Junmyeon. Ich überweis dir das Geld, jetzt nerv mich nicht, Zitao. Ich bin gleich weg."

Auch ich beobachtete sie, während sie diverse Klamotten in Taschen und Kisten packte. Umzugskartons um genauer zu sein. Schnell folgten haufenweise Pflegeprodukte, dann noch der Toaster und ein DVD-Player, ihr Laptop, ihre Bettwäsche. Sogar die Bilder hing sie ab, die noch vom Vormieter hingen geblieben waren, obwohl die gar nicht ihr gehörten.

"Ziehst du aus?", lachte ich nun.

Was sollte das denn auf einmal? Sie lebte erst seit einigen Monaten bei uns und ihr Aufenthalt ging doch noch bis übernächstes Semester. Eher würde sie doch gar nicht zurück nach Australien gehen. Sie hatte sich doch auch so gut mit uns allen verstanden, also was sollte das hier? 

Dann sah sie auf. 

"Ja, tu ich."

"Eh nicht!", machte Tao, "Wer bezahlt die Miete?! Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen, wie rücksichtslos bist du?!"

Sehun schlug ihm locker gegen die Schulter, dass er Ruhe bewahrte. Ich schob Tao zusätzlich noch etwas zur Seite, aber allen voran, weil ich sie etwas fragen wollte. Und auch sonst würde Tao ja nichts tun, außer zu meckern.

"Sorry, Jungs. Ich bezahl noch diesen Monat und dann bin ich raus. Ist schon alles geklärt. Einen Nachmieter findet ihr aber schnell, das Semester geht ja erst bald los und die brauchen echt Wohnungen. Hört euch mal bei den Infos um oder so. Vielleicht auch die Künstler. Ich zieh jedenfalls weg. Sorry, ehrlich, aber es hat sich einfach schnell so ergeben."

"Darf ich fragen, wohin du ziehst? Also-"

"Mit meinem neuen Freund zusammen näher an die Uni", fiel sie mir ins Wort.

Wir sahen sie verdutzt an. Sehun legte den Kopf schief und verschränkte die Arme, während Tao die Augenbrauen leicht angewidert zusammenzog. Eigentlich verstanden die zwei sich wirklich sehr gut und er hatte ihren Einzug auch am ehesten angeleiert, doch durch das Streiten eben, war er ziemlich giftig. Er reagierte generell mehr... zickig. Aber so war er nun einmal.

"Oh okay", vielleicht merkte sie ja, dass ich es nicht mochte, wenn mir jemand ins Wort fiel, aber ich riss mich zusammen.

Es störte mich natürlich auch, dass sie so plötzlich abhauen wollte. Ohne es abzuklären, das war total mies. Wir würden voll auf überhöhten Kosten sitzen bleiben, besonders da unsere Miete letzten Monat erhöht wurde. Es wunderte mich nur, sie war selten so... naja gemein eben. Eigentlich war sie wirklich umgänglich und ein süßes Mädchen und wir verbrachten viel Zeit zu viert.

"Du ziehst also aus. Mit welchem Freund ziehst du denn zusammen?", fragte ich dann und grinste immer noch etwas ungläubig.

Sie hatte keinen Freund, das hätten wir ziemlich sicher mitbekommen, weil mit dem davor hatte sie sich auch häufig hier getroffen. Und das war noch nicht allzu lang her.

"Mit deinem, Junmyeon."

Augenblicklich lachte ich auf. Never. Nie im Leben, was dachte sie sich denn für ein Zeug aus? Aber irgendwie blieb sie ernst und so langsam machte sich ein furchtbar widerliches Gefühl in meiner Magengegend breit. Ich versuchte es mit allen schauspielerischen Mitteln die ich kannte zu überspielen.

"Yifan?", hakte ich nach und blinzelte, "Wu Yifan, mein Freund, ja? Hast du da irgendwas verwechselt?"

Ich hatte mich doch verhört.

"Wie jetzt, mit-", fing Sehun an, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

"Mit Yifan, ja. Ich will nicht weiter darüber sprechen. Er holt mich und mein Zeug gleich ab und dann überweise ich euch das Geld und das war's. Es ist blöd, ja, aber er hat dir auch nochmal geschrieben, Junmyeon. Ich... es tut mir leid, aber ich kann's nicht ändern. Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen. Menschen ändern sich."

"Lüg mich nicht an", sagte ich bloß streng und lief stur an den anderen zwei vorbei in mein Zimmer. 

Ich hörte den beiden gar nicht zu, als sie mit mir reden wollten, sondern schob Sehun aus dem Weg und öffnete schon kurz darauf meine Zimmertür.

Dort setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und nahm mein Handy zur Hand, welches noch am Ladekabel hing und mir blieb die Luft weg. Sofort sprangen mir mehrere Nachrichten entgegen. 

Tatsächlich hatte Yifan mir geschrieben, dass es aus war. Er... würde mich verlassen, Schluss machen. Dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte und dass er ja schließlich nicht nur schwul war, sondern bi und ich es doch bitte verstehen sollte oder sowas, dass ich ihm nicht geben konnte, was er suchte und, und, und-

Ich bekam wie in Trance die Zeit nicht mit, die ich damit zubrachte, die Zeilen immer und immer wieder zu lesen. Das war ein Witz, das war nicht die Wirklichkeit. Yifan würde mich niemals so grundlos verlassen. Für nichts und niemanden, das hatte er mir immer gesagt. Ich hatte so viele Pläne und ich war so verliebt, das würde er mir nie antun. Ein dummer Scherz oder ein Albtraum? Ich liebte ihn und er mich doch auch, das hatte er bisher täglich so oft gesagt, das hier konnte nicht stimmen und dann klopfte es. Wie automatisch hielt ich den Atem an und starrte das weißlackierte Holz unter meiner kleinen Garderobe an.

Als sich die Tür öffnete und Yifan darin stand, brach meine Welt zusammen, obwohl alles, was ich seit über drei Jahren als meine Welt bezeichnete, direkt vor mir stand. Es zerbrach mir regelrecht das Herz, wie er noch nicht einmal etwas sagte.

"Hey", fing ich leise an, doch sprach nicht weiter.

Er antwortete nicht und ich blieb nach wie vor ungewollt stumm, als Yifan nun mein Zimmer betrat und aus meinem Kleiderschrank seine Sachen herausnahm. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen sollte, was ich sagen könnte. Ich hatte mich noch nie so machtlos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. 

Während er seine Kleidung nahm und verstaute, beobachtete ich ihn nur. Ich versuchte mir alle Details die ich in und auswendig kannte, einzuprägen. Seine Muskulatur, seine Haare, jede Bewegung, alle kleinen Details seiner Haut, seiner Kleidung.

Yifan schloss meinen Schrank wieder, sammelte noch ein paar seiner Kleinigkeiten von meinem Schreibtisch und wollte sich allen Ernstes schon wieder auf den Weg machen. 

"Ist das... Stimmt das?", fragte ich aber leise und er sah mich an.

Erst sagte er nichts, sondern musterte mich nur. Dann nickte er.

"Ja. Würdest du die Bilder bitte auch entsorgen oder so? Ich will nicht, dass du sie dauernd sehen musst."

"Ich will sie aber sehen", ich bekam kaum ein Wort hervor.

"Sorry, das ist alles-"

"Du machst Schluss und sagst 'sorry'? Mehr nicht?!", keifte ich ihn nun an.

Nun seufzte er.

"Ich wollte keine große Sache draus machen und es ist einfach scheiße gelaufen, ja, aber ich hab keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gesehen. Tut mir leid, aber du... du weißt schon, du findest wen anders. Ich mach Schluss, das stimmt, kurz und möglichst schmerzlos, ohne großen Abschied. Ich hab schon länger an uns gezweifelt und dann war sie da. Das war meine Entscheidung und sie hat damit nichts zu tun, also sei ihr bitte nicht böse. Hass mich, soviel du willst, aber nicht Julyn. Und... Pass auf dich auf. Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich will, dass es dir gut geht. Bis dann."

Sie trug keine Schuld? Aber sie wusste ganz genau, dass Yifan mein Freund gewesen war. Und er hatte ganz genau gewusst, dass ich immer für ihn da war und ihm zuhörte. Es hatte immer eine Lösung gegeben, eine gute, nicht so eine. Das konnte doch nicht alles sein, dass er gezweifelt hatte. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.

"Wieso hast du nicht mit mir geredet? Wieso hast du nur mit ihr geredet?! Hast du mir nicht vertraut?!"

"Junmyeon, bitte. Es ist vorbei. Fertig."

Es fühlte sich so beschissen an, sowas zu hören bekommen zu müssen. Augenblicklich hatte ich extreme Schuldgefühle, die sich in meine Gedankengänge schlichen. Die Zweifel waren furchtbar. Ich hatte das Gefühl, einfach nicht genug auf ihn Acht gegeben zu haben. Als hätte ich mich nie genug gekümmert und es nicht gemerkt, wie es ihm gegangen war. Aber warum hätte er mir dann nichts persönlich sagen können?

"Vielleicht will ich das nicht?! Vielleicht will ich dich und niemand anderes? Denkst du überhaupt an mich? Ist das dein Ernst, dass- dass-", meine Stimme brach ab, "Yifan, hab ich nicht- nicht genug auf dich aufgepasst? Was hab ich nicht mitbekommen? Wenn dir in unserer Beziehung was fehlt oder was zu viel ist, dann- dann sag es mir!"

"Ich sagte, es ist aus, Junmyeon. Es ist besser so. Tut mir leid. Du bist wirklich ein wünschenswerter Typ. Aber nicht für mich. Wir gehören nicht zueinander. Irgendjemand gibt dir die Zuwendung, die du brauchst, aber das bin nicht ich."

Ich kannte ihn so gar nicht. Er drehte sich einfach weg, als würde es ihn gar nichts kümmern. Noch nie hatte ihn etwas so wenig gekümmert, wie das hier gerade. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das wäre doch gelacht, wenn er das ernst meinen würde.

Dann verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Mir tat alles weh, alles fühlte sich schwer an und es kam mir vor, als wäre der Raum plötzlich stickig, sodass ich kaum atmen konnte. 

Draußen hörte ich, wie Tao sich anfing mit seinem Kindheitsfreund auf beider Muttersprache zu streiten. Auch Sehun mischte sich einen Moment ein. Meine Augen liefen plötzlich mit Tränen über und mir wurde so schlecht, wie es von Alkohol niemals passieren könnte. Mein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es sich zusammenziehen und gleichzeitig in tausend Teile zerschellen und dann hörte ich von einem Moment auf den nächsten nur noch ganz leise und gedämpft, was um mich herum passierte.

Sofort klammerte ich mich an alles, was ich zu fassen bekam. Vor mir saß jemand. Ich hatte einen Moment Hoffnung, Yifan sei wieder bei Sinnen, aber dann erkannte ich ganz verschwommen Sehun. Erst als der Druck wieder weg war und ich den Jüngeren sprechen hörte, wusste ich, dass er mir wohl die Ohren zugehalten hatte, vermutlich, damit ich den Streit draußen nicht auch noch hatte hören müssen. 

"Hey, ich bin da, ja? Tao und ich passen auf dich auf. Wir kümmern uns um dich. Wir bleiben bei dir, keine Angst. Das wird wieder, hörst du? Wir sind für dich da, immer", sicherte er mir zu und zog mich entsprechend fest in seine Arme. 

"Sehun ich hab nicht aufgepasst! Ich hab- I-Ich hab's nicht gemerkt, ich hab nichts gemerkt, gar nichts!", schluchzte ich.

Ich presste mein Gesicht gegen seine Schulter und klammerte mich an ihm fest, während er meinen Rücken und meine Haare streichelte. Ungehalten schluchzte ich in sein Shirt und bekam meinen Atem kaum noch unter Kontrolle. 

"Hyung, nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld, wirklich nicht."

Er wischte schnell über meine Augen und strich durch meine Haare.

"Hyung-"

"Ich hab ihm nicht zugehört und er- er- es ging ihm so scheiße und ich hab nichts mitbekommen-"

"Nein, nein, du warst immer für ihn da, alles in Ordnung, Junmyeon, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es wird alles wieder gut, versprochen. Wir kümmern uns um dich, mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist nicht alleine, ja? Niemals, wir passen auf dich auf, ja? Immer, das versprech ich dir. Wir drei schaffen das."

Auch Tao kam in mein Zimmer und setzte sich zu uns auf mein Bett. Er legte die Arme von hinten um mich und schmiegte sich an meinen Rücken. 

"Aber- Aber ich- Aber ich hab nicht aufgepasst und ich- was wenn ich- wenn ich ihn bedrängt hab", ich bekam kaum Luft und sprechen tat weh, aber ich wollte unbedingt Gründe finden und irgendwie auch nicht.

"Myeonie, Blödsinn, du hast ihn nicht bedrängt. Er war nicht deinetwegen unzufrieden, wer wäre denn mit dir unglücklich. Willst du... wissen, was er gesagt hat?", fragte Tao nun leise, doch ich verstand jedes Wort.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte lauter. Später. Taub kam ich mir vor. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn ein Teil von einem starb, oder? Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass er der richtige gewesen war, ich liebte ihn wirklich. Drei Jahre, für manche war es nicht allzu lang, aber es waren drei wirklich schöne Jahre gewesen. Mir hatte noch niemand so viel bedeutet und jetzt sowas. Und nach dreieinhalb Jahren war das hier das letzte, das ich mir hätte erdenken können.

Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein. Ein Witz, ein richtig ekelhaft dummer Witz. Sowas konnte doch nicht die Wahrheit sein. Das klang alles wie ein bescheuertes Theaterstück, ein Drama und das hier war die Katastrophe. Mir kam alles vor, wie in einem Albtraum. Nur leider war ich trotz des Schocks nicht aufgewacht. 

Und das würde ich vermutlich auch nicht mehr.

 

 

*


	2. (Self-)Pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloooo? Ist da noch wer? X)
> 
> Frohes neues Jahr und viel Spaß mit dem ersten offiziellen Kapitel! Wuhu!
> 
> Hab Spaß und lass mich wissen, was du davon gehalten hast^^

 

*

 

>Yifan ich weiß nicht was ich gemacht hab aber es tut mir leid kannst du bitte zurückkommen und mir sagen dass das ein schlechter scherz war<  
>Ich vermiss dich bitte tu mir das nicht an<  
>Kannst dus mir erklären bitte<  
>Ich will dich nicht verlieren<  
>Ich bitte dich ich liebe dich warum würdest du mir das antun??<  
>Weißt du noch als deine mom krank wurde das haben wir auch geschafft<  
>Es kann doch nicht sein dass du mich einfach so fallen lässt und ich dachte du seist dir sicher dass du schwul bist und plötzlich bist du bi und tust mir sowas so plötzlich an<  
>Ich hasse dich aber ich liebe dich warum machst du das bitte antworte mir<  
>Ich will einfach nur wissen warum<  
>Ich hasse dich nicht<

 

Nichts davon wurde in den vergangenen drei Wochen durchgestellt. Und selbst wenn, vor lauter Tränen hätte ich es sowieso nicht mitbekommen. 

Neben meinem entsperrten Handy lagen haufenweise vollgeheulte Taschentücher. Daneben Fotos von Yifan und ich wäre nicht in sämtlichen Dramenkursen, wenn ich nicht auch noch klassische Herzschmerzmusik aufgelegt hätte.

Draußen hörte ich Tao und Sehun einen Moment direkt vor meiner Tür sprechen. Es ging um das freie Zimmer, das aufgrund hoher Mietskosten schnellstmöglich einen Nachmieter erforderte. Aber ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass jemand neues einzog. 

Jemand neues würde bedeuten, dass es wahr war. Und... das war es für mich noch nicht. Es fühlte sich noch immer alles wie ein schlechter Traum an. Ich wollte wieder zu Yifan. Und ich wollte Julyn als normale, freundliche Mitbewohnerin zurück haben. Wie früher. Sie war so lieb gewesen und dann sowas.

Ich wusste absolut nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Mir war total schwindelig und schlecht und ich hatte permanent das Gefühl, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden, aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Dass ich mich vor drei Wochen direkt dreimal übergeben hatte mal außer Acht gelassen. Ich kam mir grundsätzlich so vor, als wäre ich tot und würde total neben mir stehen.

Sehun hatte mich in den letzten Tagen mehr oder weniger zum Essen gezwungen, während Tao regelmäßig haufenweise Gespräche mit mir anfing. Aber ich Idiot blockte natürlich ab. Und das tat mir wirklich leid, nur konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Ich wollte einfach nicht reden.

Noch nie hatte ich mich so schlecht gefühlt. Ich kam mir so... schlichtweg hintergangen und absolut nutzlos vor, dass ich am liebsten Amok laufen würde. 

Ich hasste gerade alles. Mich und mich, die ganze Welt, eigentlich auch Yifan, mich, immer noch mich und ganz besonders Julyn. Plötzlich hatte ich Lust, das Theater aufzugeben, mich zu exmatrikulieren und ins Ausland auszuwandern. Weit weg von meinen Problemen. Gleichzeitig wünschte ich mir nur, zeitreisen zu können und alles rückgängig zu machen. Wahlweise wünschte ich mir auch nur eine Waffe.

Einfach weil ich mir nicht erklären konnte, was los war. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn und das war eine Katastrophe für mich. Es gab für mich kaum etwas, was momentan sinnfreier war, als das, was passiert war.

Ich dachte nonstop darüber nach, was ich falsch gemacht hatte, dass ich ihn so weggejagt hatte. Klar hatten wir uns auch mal gestritten und natürlich auch mal etwas heftiger, aber nie so, dass ich von mir aus sagen könnte, dass es nachhaltig gewesen sei. Niemals so, dass ich ernsthaft über eine Trennung nachgedacht hätte. Aber vielleicht war es für ihn ja so gewesen?

Vielleicht war er ja nur sauer auf mich wegen irgendwas und wollte mir eins auswischen. Aber eigentlich war er dafür viel zu lieb, sowas hatte er noch nie gemacht. Sowas würde er auch nicht tun. Nicht Yifan, nie im Leben. 

Ob ich übertrieben hatte? Oder lag der Fehler bei ihr? Hatte Julyn sich absichtlich eingemischt, als es mal nicht so gut gelaufen war? Aber auch das war total unrealistisch.

Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Vor seinen Freunden war Yifan aber schon immer reserviert gewesen. Also im Bezug auf mich. Und das hatte mich auch nicht gestört, zumal ich selbst auch nicht brauchte, dass wir nonstop aufeinander herum hingen. Aber dass er dann so plötzlich mit ihr zusammenzog? Wir waren drei Jahre ein paar und hatten gerade mal angefangen, uns über eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu unterhalten. Das war einfach nicht er. Und wenn doch, dann hatte ich mich mächtig in ihm getäuscht. In drei Jahren. 

Bullshit.

Waren meine Ansprüche zu hoch gewesen? Aber wenn ja in welchem Bezug? Ich legte Wert auf seine Bildung, aber auch auf seine Freizeit und Gesundheit. Er sollte sich natürlich nicht überarbeiten, egal wie oft ich sagte, ich würde Intelligenz mögen. Und seien wir ehrlich, Yifan überarbeitete sich selten. Eher nie, aber das war kein Problem gewesen. Und dass er verpeilt war, hatte mich noch nie gestört, nein, ich hatte es sogar total an ihm geliebt. 

War ich zu narzistisch? Hatte ich ihn wirklich einfach nur vernachlässigt? Das Theaterspielen nahm mich schon in Anspruch, ja, auch die Uni, aber trotzdem hatte ich es doch auch geschafft, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Es war auch immer alles gut gewesen. Es hatte doch an nichts gemangelt oder? 

"Hyung?", hörte ich Sehun laut durch die Tür fragen.

"Ja?", entgegnete ich und schaltete die Musik ab.

"Würdest du bitte mal in die Küche kommen?"

 

*

 

Sehun schob uns ein Bild einer jungen Frau hin, sowie eine weitere ausgedruckte Mail. Dabei seufzte er leise. Er war sichtlich genervt. 

Ich überflog das Blatt halbherzig, ehe ich es Tao gab. Daraufhin schlang ich meine Arme wieder um meine angezogenen Beine und bettete den Kopf auf meinen Knien. Das war die achtzehnte Mail und so langsam hatte ich keinen Bock mehr. Ich war froh, dass wir uns erst einmal für kein wirkliches WG-Casting entschieden hatten.

"Okay, wir haben in den letzten drei Wochen haufenweise Anfragen bekommen und so langsam hab ich auch keine Lust mehr. Ich meine fünfzehn Quadratmeter sind wirklich gut, vor allem für den Preis. Und dann auch noch bei uns wohnen, hey besser geht nicht. Nur das sehen halt viele so. Was haltet ihr von ihr? Sie ist Austauschstudentin aus Japan, aber eigentlich Koreanerin-"

"Nein, mit der hatte ich was auf einer Party, die hol ich mir nicht ins Haus. Sorry, aber nein", warf Tao dazwischen.

Sehun stöhnte genervt, schob uns eine weitere ausgedruckte Mail hin, nachdem er die vorige zerriss und genervt auf den Boden fallen ließ. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick drauf. Ein Typ, schwarzhaarig, sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Buchautor. Den hatte ich doch mal gesehen... In einem Web-Drama? 

"Was macht der?"

"Oh~ Myeonie ich vermiss dich voll", seufzte Tao mir sofort entgegen, "Du redest kaum noch, das steht dir nicht."

"Alter, Tao, jetzt nerv ihn nicht", maulte Sehun.

"Nervt du mich nicht."

"Jungs, bitte, entspannt euch... Also?", hakte ich weiter nach.

Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust auf Diskussion. Eigentlich hatte ich auch keinen Bock, dass mich die Streiteren meiner zwei Mitbewohner jetzt aufheiterten, wie sie es sonst taten. Lieber würde ich weiter in Selbstmitleid baden, aber sie machten es mir seit der ersten Mail schon wirklich nicht leicht.

"Das ist Do Kyungsoo, den kenn ich über Nini. Er studiert auch hier... Schauspielerzeug, wie du. Kennst du ihn?", fragte der Chinese und überflog die Mail ein zweites Mal.

Ich nickte. Dann hatte ich ihn da gesehen. Er war laut E-Mail im gleichen Semester wie ich, also musste er bestimmt in einem meiner ersten Kurse gewesen sein. Konnte kochen, fahren, war wohl im Studium echt gut und musste ausziehen, weil sich seine gesamte WG auflöste, weil das Haus abgerissen werden musste. Wie traurig, wenn einem das Zuhause genommen wurde.

Ich würde ja sagen, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, wie schlimm es war, wenn einem etwas so wichtiges genommen wurde, aber das wäre gelogen. Es tat mir so leid für ihn, sein Zuhause zu verlieren.

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube schon. Aber klingt okay. Ist er schwul?"

Tao wisch etwas zurück, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich fragwürdig an.

"Myeonie, seit wann entspricht der denn deinem Beuteschema, huh?", er wippte mit den Brauen.

"Tao..."

"Sorry. Äh... nein, aber er hat auch keine Freundin, soweit ich weiß."

"Okay...", ich hob die Schultern, "Dann haut er so schnell nicht ab."

"So lange er nicht die gleichen gut findet, wie ich-"

Sehun zog skeptisch eine Braue hoch.

"Tao, niemand hat deinen verkorksten Frauengeschmack. Es müsste Barbie sein, damit sie weiblicher ist als du, find dich damit ab!"

"Boah Sehun, ruf Kyungsoo an und mach mich nicht wütend!", fauchte der Ältere.

"Kann Junmyeon das nicht machen? Ich will nicht mit fremden reden", maulte Sehun und sah mich bittend an.

"Bist du behindert? Du hast deinen Freund kennengelernt, weil er sich zehnmal verwählt hat und dann hast du monatelang mit deinem Unbekannten telefoniert, also trau dich, Kyungsoo anzurufen!", fauchte Tao.

"Jaha, aber Baekhyun hat mich angerufen, nicht andersherum, merkst du was?! Ich bin schüchtern!"

"Hey, Jungs, bitte, ich mach schon", warf ich möglichst schlichtend ein.

Ich seufzte nun selbst. Dann streckte ich eine Hand aus.

"Gib dein Handy her, Sehun."

Sehun gab mir sein iPhone, woraufhin ich die von Kyungsoo angegebene Nummer wählte. Es tutete ein bisschen länger als gedacht, dann hob jemand ab. Er hatte eine ruhige Stimme und sie kam mir tatsächlich bekannt vor.

"Hallo?"

"Ja, hey, Kyungsoo, ich bin Kim Junmyeon. Du hast dich auf unser WG Zimmer beworben. Die Wohnung-"

"Ah, ich weiß schon, dein Name war angegeben."

Ich sah in die Gesichter meiner Mitbewohner, die mich gespannt beobachteten. Natürlich war mein Name angegeben. Diese zwei Mistkerle. 

"Danke, dass du anrufst. Also, habt ihr euch was überlegt? Ich wollte eigentlich selbst anrufen, aber ich kam nicht wirklich dazu, tut mir leid."

"Ja, ist schon in Ordnung. Wir würden dich bitten, die Tage mal vorbeizukommen, wenn du noch nichts anderes hast? Tao kocht auch gerne irgendwas traditionell Chinesisches und wir würden uns auch gerne nochmal richtig vorstellen. Und dann zeigen wir dir das Zimmer und entscheiden zusammen, ob du hier rein passt. Was meinst du?"

"Ähm... ja, auf jeden Fall, gerne. Aber geht Samstag? Ich kann den Rest der Woche nur schlecht und Sonntag muss ich arbeiten. Sofern euch das nicht zu spät ist."

Ich sah die anderen an. 

"Warte kurz", dann wandte ich mich an Tao und Sehun, "Geht Samstag?", beide nickten, "Okay, Kyungsoo? Du kannst gerne nächsten Samstag herkommen."

"Okay, sehr gut. Danke. Bis dann."

"Ja, bis dann."

Ich legte auf, gab Sehun sein Handy. 

"Tao, koch was chinesisches am Samstag. Was Gutes."

"Okay, Hunie, hilfst du mir?"

"Da treff ich Baekhyun."

Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Heul doch, dann kocht er mit uns oder wir parken ihn vorm Fernseher oder er spielt mit Junmyeon."

"Das ist mein Freund und nicht unser fünfjähriger Sohn, du Idiot!"

"Ey, wie redest du mit mir, huh?!"

"Hallo, ihr benehmt euch gerade wie fünfjährige Kinder, ja? Kocht am Samstag einfach Essen, während ich aufräume und stellt euch nicht so an."

Daraufhin erhob ich mich und lief zurück in mein Zimmer. Wir hatten den ganzen Nachmittag herumgehangen und langsam wurde ich wirklich müde.

 

*

 

Es war für mich immer noch ein böser Traum.

Ein Albtraum.

Nein.

Es war kein böser Traum. Es war die Wahrheit. Das hatte ich heute in der Uni gesehen. Ich war dort gewesen, um mit einem Professor zu reden und unterwegs waren sie mir Hand in Hand entgegen gekommen. Vier Wochen war ich allen aus dem Weg gegangen, um sowas zu sehen.

Yifan hatte mich nicht beachtet oder zumindest absichtlich weggeschaut. Und Julyn? Die dumme Gans hatte mir gewunken und mich auch noch gegrüßt. Zugegeben: Daraufhin war ich ziemlich ausgeflippt. 

Sowas war mir noch nie passiert. Ich hatte beide auf dem Gang lautstark als widerlich bezeichnet und dann allein auf der Toilette meinen gefühlt hundertsten Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Alles, obwohl ich beide zuvor auch schon mehrfach auf Entfernung in der Uni zusammen gesehen hatte. Aber Julyns Reaktion hatte meine Nerven einfach überstrapaziert.

Sehun hatte mich dann abgeholt, als ich ihn angerufen hatte. Meine Theatergruppe hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und dann war mir eins unserer jüngsten Mitglieder, Jeno, auf der Toilette begegnet. Der hatte dann wirklich alles gegeben, um mich halbwegs aufzumuntern, sodass ich Sehun anrufen konnte. 

Naja und jetzt saß ich hier. Auf dem Sofa, unter einer Wolldecke, mit Eiscreme, Taschentüchern und einem PlayStation-Controller ausgerüstet. Netflix war der Retter in der Not, der mein Drama perfektionierte. Und auch das Drama, das ich mir gerade Rotz und Wasser heulend ansah. Gleichzeitig telefonierte ich mit meiner Mom. Oder stritt mich eher wieder mit ihr.

Ich hätte es ihr am liebsten für immer verheimlicht, dass es mit Yifan wohl vorbei war, aber als sie mich vorhin angerufen hatte und mich an mein persönlichen Drama heute morgen durch ihr Nachfragen erinnert hatte, gab es für mich keine Chance mehr.

"Bist du endlich wieder bei Verstand und hast sie um ein Date gebeten?"

"Nein, Mom, wieso?! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?! SIE hat mir Yifan ausgespannt und beide sind abgehauen-"

"Du bist so wenig Mann, dass dir gleichzeitig Mann und Frau abhauen?!"

"Wie redest du bitte mit mir-"

"Was hast du angestellt, ihn zu vergraulen? Ich dachte als Schwuler ist alles so viel toller und besser? Ich hab dir gesagt, halt dich fern von Männern und dem erst recht, aber DU hörst ja nicht! Ein Mann passt nicht zu einem Mann-"

"Mom! Es reicht, ich will nichts davon hören, wie du Yifan hasst, ich bin selbst gestresst genug mit meinen Gefühlen!"

"Ich hab noch nie was von dir mit irgendwelchen Typen gehalten, das weißt du! Wie konntest du uns sowas antun, du hättest Hyungwon sehen sollen, als er es erfahren hat, ich hab mich so geschämt. Genauso geschockt wie dein Vater damals. Du bist selbst schuld, was lässt du dich auch auf einen Mann ein?! Eine Frau hätte dir sowas nicht angetan und wenn du dich anständig benommen hättest, dann-"

"Aber eine Frau ist der Grund, Mom!", verteidigte ich mich und schluchzte, "Sie hat mir meinen Mann ausgespannt! Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich schwul bin!"

"Dann weiß wenigstens er, dass es nicht richtig ist! Hättest du die Stelle von deinem Stiefvater angenommen, würdest du jetzt nicht so hysterisch heulen und du hättest eine Frau kennengelernt, statt diesen verwirrten-"

"Fang nicht damit an!", empörte ich mich bloß, "Ruf mich nicht an, wenn du mich eh nur runtermachst! Gib mir einen mütterlichen Rat und hab mich einmal lieb, wirst du dich wohl zusammenreißen?! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du jetzt von mir willst!"

"Komm nicht nochmal mit einem Mann heim, das ist mein Rat! Ihr macht doch alle nur Ärger."

"Alle außer die, die du anschleppst-"

"Ich warne dich, Junmyeon! Kein Mann mehr. Dann darfst du vielleicht wieder mit uns essen, du Esel."

"Ich will überhaupt nicht mit dir essen", knurrte ich.

"Das ist mir egal, hörst du? Kannst du mir jetzt die Unterlagen schicken oder nicht?", zischte sie.

Ich seufzte und rollte mit den Augen, nahm noch einen Löffel Eis und sprach mit vollem Mund weiter.

"Ich schick sie dir doch, entspann dich. Ich wollte einmal, dass ich erleben kann, dass du mich liebst, weil ich dein Sohn bin und dann sowas?! Dass diese Tussi sich in meine Beziehung einmischt und alles ruiniert, begründest du damit, dass ich schwul bin? Ich hasse es so sehr, dass du mich nicht akzeptierst sobald es mal um meine Ideale geht!"

Sie war eigentlich wirklich lieb. Ich liebte sie wirklich, sie war meine Mom und zumindest den Großteil meiner Person akzeptierte und liebte sie auch. Aber sie hasste meine Berufswahl. Meine Sexualität noch mehr. Zumindest regte sie sich immer extrem darüber auf und hielt mir Vorträge, dass es mir als Hetero ja so viel besser hätte gehen können. Als ich noch Single war, war ich besser mit ihr klargekommen, auch als ich mich geoutet hatte. Aber durch meine Beziehung hatte sie mir immer vorgehalten, wie viel besser eine Frau ja gewesen wäre. Bla Bla.

"Hättest du dich nicht für so einen Unsinn entschieden und wärst ein richtiger Mann, wäre dir das nicht passiert-"

"Mama! Ich BIN so und ich BIN auch ein richtiger Mann, verdammt! Ich hab mich für gar nichts entschieden, außer, dass es besser ist, wenn ich ausziehe, ich merk 's! Ich schick dir den Mist. Und frag mich nie wieder nach meiner Beziehung, wenn du mich dann sowieso nur fertig machen willst! Frag nicht nach Sachen, die dich nicht interessieren! Frag mich lieber wie es mir geht und dann leg auf. Tschüss."

Damit legte ich auf. Energisch wischte ich über meine Augen und aß weiter Eis. So eine Frechheit. Ich war doch nicht ausgezogen, dass die Streitereien um meine Sexualität weitergingen. Aber was hatte ich denn erwartet? Natürlich schürte es noch mehr Tränen. Vor lauter Enttäuschung, dass meine Mom auch jetzt nicht zu mir hielt.

"Okay, wow, Junmyeon."

Unter Tränen sah ich vom Fernseher weg und meine beiden Mitbewohner an. Sehun stand in Shirt und Boxershorts in der Tür, Tao davor in einem lockeren Hemd und einer zerrissenen Jeans, fertig gestylt. 

"Ich hab dir gesagt, er wird immer schlimmer, wenn er nicht bald raus geht, also nimm ihn mit", hörte ich Sehun gedämpft, "Er guckt schon den ganzen Tag dieses scheiß Drama. Bis heute Morgen ging's doch noch und dann sowas. Nur weil diese dumme Tussi sich so scheiße benimmt."

Vom Heulen hatte ich Druck auf den Ohren und als ich versuchte diesen auszugleichen, nieste ich ziemlich abtörnend. Dass ich mir dabei in die Hand rotzte, förderte ein tiefes Schluchzen und ein Zusammenkneifen meiner Augen. Ich griff nach einem Taschentuch aus der Zupfbox, während Tao mich plötzlich runtermachte. Runde zwei, als hätte er sich mit meiner Mutter abgesprochen.

"Ich seh's. So langsam wirst du affig. Junmyeonie, ich weiß ja, dass du beim Heulen die Schmerzgrenze meiner Augen testest, aber das hier schießt echt den Vogel ab und das an meinem Freitagabend. Alter, du bist so abnormal hässlich gerade, du musst unter Leute und zwar sofort", tadelte mich der Chinese, "Wie kann man sich so gehen lassen und so armselig aussehen. Wo ist dein Stolz hin, huh? Oder hat dieser Pisser ihn mitgenommen? Steh auf, beweg dich, sonst hol ich noch zur richtigen Abreibung aus. Ich will sehen, wer du bist und was du kannst, nicht dieses verheulte, hässliche-"

"Wie redest du mit mir?!", schluchzte ich.

Sehun hielt Tao sofort den Mund zu, ehe der Blonde antworten konnte.

"Sorry, er hat schon vorgeglüht. Aber er hat Recht hyung, du musst mal raus. Wenigstens ein bisschen Ablenkung. Das Drama mit dir will ich mir auch nicht länger angucken", erklärte Sehun, "Ich weiß, es war scheiße und ich weiß, es wird schwer, darüber irgendwann hinwegzukommen, aber rumsitzen und heulen ist für dich noch nie die richtige Trauerbewältigung gewesen. Das hast du mir selbst schon immer gesagt."

Ich jammerte und schluchzte übertrieben laut und erschrak mich beinahe vor mir selbst. Indes nahm Tao Sehuns Hand von seinem Mund und verschränkte die Arme.

"Weißt du noch die Scheidung deiner Eltern? Ich will nicht, dass dir sowas nochmal passiert. Du musst aus der Heulerei raus. Nicht das Theater vernachlässigen oder die Uni oder dich. Mach was für dich, lass das Miststück nicht gewinnen."

Sie hatten ja wirklich Recht. Ich hatte als Teenager schon einmal den Fehler gemacht und nur geweint und mich nur auf die Katastrophe konzentriert. Das konnte ich nicht brauchen, das machte mich persönlich nur kaputt. Aber gleichzeitig war es so unglaublich schwer, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Tao kam zu mir rüber, nahm mir das Eis weg. Dann schaltete er den Fernseher aus und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Halbe Stunde. Dann gehen wir, mir egal, wie du dann aussiehst. Johnny, dieser Austauschstudent da, der schmeißt 'ne Party im Wohnheim. Und rate mal, wer mich begleitet."

"Hun?", murmelte ich.

"Sieht er so aus, Hoheit? Los, mach. Ich warte in der Küche und du machst dich besser hübsch."

"Ich will aber niemanden auf-"

"Für dich und dein eigenes Ego. Nicht zum Aufreißen. Mein Gott, würde ich so aussehen, würde ich auch nur flennen", murrte er noch, während er den Raum verließ.

Tao war entweder ein absolut extrovertierter Sonnenschein oder furchtbar gemein, wenn er angetrunken war und man nicht spurte. Er hatte dann überhaupt keinen Respekt mehr vor mir. Vor Frauen immer, aber weder vor mir noch vor sonst einem Mann. Nicht einmal vor seinem Vater, was ihm damals wohl schon einmal eine kräftige Backpfeife eingebracht hatte.

Ich wischte über meine Augen, versuchte mich mit allen gelernten schauspielerischen Mitteln zu beruhigen. Indes ging der Chinese in besagte Küche. Sehun lächelte mich matt aus der Tür heraus an.

"Du kommst nicht?", fragte ich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich hab Tao schon abgewimmelt als er nüchtern war. Ich treff mich morgen endlich mit Baekhyun, da will ich ausgeschlafen sein, statt auf 'ne Party gezwungen zu werden."

Ich seufzte. Dann rappelte ich mich auf und ging zu Sehun. Ich sah in seine Augen, bekam erneut ein schmales Lächeln und bewies erneut, dass ich sehr nah am Wasser gebaut war. 

Sehun schnaubte belustigt, legte aber einen Arm um mich und strich über meinen Rücken.

"Spuck 's aus, was hat sie gesagt?"

"Was wohl", schluchzte ich, "Ich bin schuld! Sie hält nicht... Sie hält nicht zu mir, das hat sie no-noch nie!"

Sehun drückte mich an sich und strich über meinen Rücken. Der Jüngere wusste am besten über meinen Probleme mit meinen Eltern bescheid, eher noch als Yifan. Das lag daran, dass Sehun und ich früher Nachbarn gewesen waren und seine Adoptiveltern mich quasi auch adoptiert hatten.

Sie kannten mich so gut wie ihre eigenen Kinder. Anfangs hatte ich immer bei ihnen zu Hause rumgehangen, weil ich mit Sehuns Adoptivbruder Luhan gut befreundet gewesen war. Zusätzlich, weil ich mich mit meinen Eltern häufig in die Haare gekriegt hatte. Inzwischen hatte ich einen besseren Draht zu Sehun, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass Luhan für mich auch wie ein Bruder war.

"Willst du vielleicht mal mit meiner Mom drüber sprechen?"

Ich schüttelte allerdings den Kopf. Nicht heute. Vielleicht würde ich sie die nächsten Tage mal anrufen.

"Okay... Hyung, keine Sorge, wir bleiben bei dir. Irgendwann versteht sie dich vielleicht. Vielleicht kann dein Dad irgendwann doch nochmal mit ihr reden. Na komm, lenk dich heute ab. Wir wollen dir nur helfen. Du gehst jetzt ein bisschen mit Tao aus und er passt auf dich auf, ja? Versuch einfach nicht zu sehr nachzudenken. Er lenkt dich ab. Das mit deiner Mom fängt sich auch wieder, die regt sich jetzt ein, zwei Stunden auf und dann entschuldigt sie sich."

Ich schniefte und nickte. Eine kleine Weile ließ ich mich noch von Sehun beruhigen, ehe er mich voran in mein Zimmer schob. Er setzte mich auf meinem Bett ab und begab sich zu meinem Kleiderschrank. 

"Was willst du tragen? Wir können dir bestimmt auch was leihen."

"Irgendwas, das nicht anstrengend ist-"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue musterte der Jüngste mich. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ich motz dich richtig auf. Außer du stehst jetzt sofort auf und guckst mit."

Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen. Ich nickte knapp und stand auf, um auf ihn zuzugehen. Am Schrank angekommen, nahm ich ihm eine Jeans und einen dünnen grauen Pullover ab. Mit weißen Sneakers und einer von Taos unzähligen teuren Uhren und einem Ring kombiniert wurde ich als ausgehfertig akzeptiert. 

"Lass dein Handy hier, was du jetzt brauchst, ist ein bisschen Tao-Time."

 

 

*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ 
> 
> Ich hoffe ehrlich, dass ich das hier schneller updaten kann, aber durch Uni und blabla kann ich nichts versprechen...  
> Außerdem hab ich so viele Ideen, aber einfach keinen Plot xD
> 
> Bis bald! <3

**Author's Note:**

> BÄM! 
> 
> Und? Was sagst Du?  
> Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar, denk dran ^^
> 
> Prologe sind immer so ungewöhnlich kurz, aber vielleicht pack ich diesmal alles in kleinere Happen, mal sehen...
> 
> Ich verspreche keine regelmäßigen Uploads, eigentlich verspreche ich gar nichts so wirklich. Aber ich verspreche, es zu versuchen :D


End file.
